familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Mayflower passengers
This is a list of the passengers on board the Mayflower during its trans-Atlantic voyage of September 6 - November 9, 1620, the majority of them becoming the settlers of Plymouth Colony in what is now Massachusetts. One of many Immigrant Ships of New England. Of the passengers, 37 were members of the separatist Leiden congregation seeking freedom of worship in the New World. The Mayflower launched with 102 passengers, as well as at least two dogs, and a crew of 25-30 headed by Captain Christopher Jones. One baby was born during the trip and named Oceanus Hopkins. Another, Peregrine (meaning "wanderer") White, was born on the Mayflower in America on November 20, before the settlement at Plymouth. About half of these emigrants died in the first winter. Many Americans can trace their ancestry back to one or more of these individuals who, 'Saints' and 'Strangers' together, would become known as the Pilgrims. In all, there were 102 passengers on the Mayflower - 74 males and 28 females * See also 1623 Plymouth Land Census - showing which pilgrims arrived to Plymouth Colony on which ship. Leiden, Holland congregation Persons with an asterisk after their name are known to have died in the winter of 1620-1621 * Allerton, Isaac (1586-1658) (#5 Signer of Mayflower Compact) ** Mary Norris Allerton (1588-1621)*, wife (Newbury, BerkshireLocations of birth for Mayflower passengers follow Caleb Johnson's list as found at Mayflower History.com. Retrieved August 29, 2006.) ** Bartholomew Allerton (1612-1658), 7, son (Leiden, Netherlands) ** Remember Allerton (1614-1652), 5, daughter (Leiden, Netherlands) ** Mary Allerton (1616-1699), 3, daughter (Leiden, Netherlands), the last survivor of the Mayflower company * Bradford, William (1590-1657) -#2 Signer of Mayflower Compact, became governor of Plymouth Colony after John Carver's death in the first winter, wrote detail history of the colony. (Austerfield, Yorkshire) ** Dorothy May (1590-1620)*, wife (Wisbech, Cambridgeshire) - drowning death shortly after ship arrived at Cape Cod Harbor. * Brewster, William (1567-1644) (#4 Signer of Mayflower Compact) (Doncaster, Yorkshire) ** Mary Brewster (1569-1627), wife ** Love Brewster (1611-1650), 9, son (Leiden, Netherlands) ** Wrestling Brewster (1614-1627), 6, son (Leiden, Netherlands) * John Carver (1565-1621)* - Signer #1 of the Mayflower Compact & 1st Governor of Plymouth Colony - ** Catherine White (c1565-1621)*, wife (probably Sturton-le-Steeple, Nottinghamshire) * James Chilton (1556-1620)* (Canterbury)Division of passengers by category generally follows Appendix I of Saints and Strangers by George F. Willison with the following exceptions, as per The Plymouth Colony Archive Project, Passengers on the Mayflower: Ages & Occupations, Origins & Connections http://etext.virginia.edu/users/deetz/Plymouth/Maysource.html, 2000, Patricia Scott Deetz and James F. Deetz: The families of James Chilton and Edward Fuller, brother of "saint" Samuel Fuller as well as Thomas Williams, are now known to have been living at Leiden and cannot fit the category of recruited by London merchants and have been listed with the Pilgrims. Significant scholarship has produced many new documents since Willison's 1945 publication. ** Susannah Furner (1564-1621)*, wife of James' name is unverified. ** Mary Chilton (c1605-1679), 13, daughter, left an orphan at Plymouth Colony after both parents died in the first winter. In 1624, she would marry John Winslow who came in 1621. * Cooke, Francis (1683-1663) - ** John Cooke (1607-1695), 13, son (Leiden, Netherlands) - last surviving male pilgrim. * Crackston, John (c1575-1620)* - ** John Crackston, Jr. (c1602-1628) - died about 8 years later from getting lost in the woods. Unmarried. *'Fletcher, Moses (1564-1621)'* (probably Canterbury, Kent) - survived by wife and 10 children who stayed in Holland, many descendants there. *'Fuller, Edward (c1575-1621)*' (Redenhall, Norfolk) **' Anne Fuller (1581-1621)*', wifeA genealogical profile of Edward Fuller [http://www.plimoth.org/media/pdf/fuller_edward.pdf]Pilgrim Village Family Sketch Edward Fuller New England Genealogical Historic Society ''[http://www.americanancestors.org/pilgrim-families-edward-fuller/]'' ** Fuller, Samuel (1608-1683), 12, son *' Fuller, Samuel (1580-1633)' (Redenhall, Norfolk), (brother to Edward / Mayflower Physician) * John Goodman (c1595 -1621) - Compact signer - died sometime after 1623. *' Priest, Degory (1579-1621)*' - his wife (the sister of Isaac Allerton) and two daughters came over in 1623 and thru them he has a large posterity. *' Rogers, Thomas (c1575-1521)*' (Watford, Northamptonshire) ** Joseph Rogers (1603-1678), 17, son (Watford, Northamptonshire) * Tilley, Edward* (Henlow, Bedfordshire) ** Ann Cooper (c1584-1621)* (Henlow, Bedfordshire) wife of Edward and aunt of Humilty Cooper and Henry Samson **'Humility Cooper (1619-1638)', 1, (probably Leiden, Netherlands) baby daughter of Robert Cooper, in company of her aunt Ann Cooper Tilley, wife of Edward TilleyHumility Cooper and Henry Sampson were both children who joined their uncle and aunt Edward and Ann Tilley for the voyage. Willison lists them as "strangers" because they were not members of the church at Leiden; however, as children they would have been under their aunt and uncle who were members of that group. **'Henry Sampson (1604-1684)', 16, (Henlow, Bedfordshire) child in company of his uncle and aunt Edward and Ann Tilley - constable for Duxbury MA. * Tilley, John (1571-1621) (Signer #16 of the Mayflower Compact) (Henlow, Bedfordshire) ** Joan Hurst Tilley (1568-1621)*, wife (Henlow, Bedfordshire) ** Elizabeth Tilley (1607-1687), 13, daughter (Henlow, Bedfordshire) - in 1624 she married fellow passenger, John Howland, and had 10 children, starting the largest posterity of any Mayflower passenger. *'Thomas Tinker (-1621)*' - ** Jane Tinker (c1585-1621)* ** Son Tinker (c1610-1621)*, died in the winter of 1620. * Turner, John (c1585-1621)* ** Son1 Turner (c1602-1621)*, son, died in the winter of 1620. ** Son2 Turner (c1604-1621)*, younger son. died in the winter of 1620. * Williams, Thomas (1582-1621)*, (Great Yarmouth, Norfolk) * Winslow, Edward - later 3rd Governor of Plymouth Colony. After his wife Elizabeth died he married fellow Mayflower passenger Susanna White in the first recorded marriage of Plymouth. (Droitwich, Worcestershire) ** Elizabeth Barker (1597-1621)* - Winslow, wife Servants of Leiden Separatists * Butten, William*, age: "a youth", servant of Samuel Fuller, died during the voyage just 3 days before spotting New England coastline. * Eaton?, Dorothy (c1600-1622) teenager, maidservant of John Carver, later married passenger Francis Eaton. * Hooke, John (1607-1621)*, (probably Norwich, Norfolk) age 13, apprenticed to Isaac Allerton, died during the first winter * John Howland (1592-1672) (probably Fenstanton, Huntingdonshire), age about 21, manservant for Governor John Carver (Signer #13 of the Mayflower Compact) * Latham, William (1609-bef1651), age 11, servant/apprentice to the John Carver family, later died of starvation stranded in the Bahamas. * Desire Minter (c1605-), 18 - traveled to Plymouth with the John Carver household, but returned to England in 1621. Never heard from again. * Soule, George (c1593-1678), 21-25, servant to Edward Winslow. * Story, Elias (c1604-1621)*, age under 21, in the care of Edward Winslow * Wilder, Roger (c1604-1621)*, age under 21, servant in the John Carver family The More Children Four small children sailed on the Mayflower, the subjects of a bitter divorced when Samuel More (c1585-) found his wife in an illicit affair. He signed over all four children to agents for the Mayflower company: John Carver (1565-1621), Robert Cushman (1577-1625), and Thomas Weston and thence assigned to senior Pilgrim families as indentured servants. Three of the four children died that first winter and are buried in an unmarked grave with other pilgrims that died on Cole's Hill and recognized on the Pilgrim Memorial Tomb in Plymouth. * More, Ellen (Elinor) (1612-1621)*, sister, age 8, assigned as a servant of Edward Winslow (1595-1655). She died in November 1620 soon after the arrival of the Mayflower at Cape Cod Harbor. * More, Jasper (1613-1620)* ', brother, age 7, indentured to John Carver (1565-1621). He died onboard Mayflower in Cape Cod Harbor December 6, 1620. He was buried ashore in the Provincetown area. * ' More, Richard (1614-c1694), brother, age 5 (birthday in late Nov), indentured to William Brewster (1567-1644). The only child to survive to adulthood, he lived a long and exciting life, married twice, posterity, eventually passing away in Salem, Massachusetts just shortly after witnessing the hysteria of the Salem witch trials. * More, Mary (1616-1621)*, sister, age 4, assigned as a servant of William Brewster (1567-1644). She died sometime in the winter of 1620/1621. Recruited Planters Recruited by Thomas Weston, of London merchant adventurers David Lindsay, PhD. Mayflower Bastard: A Stranger amongst the Pilgrims (St. Martins Press, New York, 2002) p. 27 *' Billington, John' - hanged for murder of fellow colonist in 1630. **' Eleanor Billington', wife - one of only four adult women to survive the first year. **'John Billington (1604-1628)', 16, son **'Francis Billington (1607-1684)', 14, son * Britteridge, Richard (-1620)* - First death in Plymouth Harbor * Brown, Peter (1600-1633) - (Dorking, Surrey) * Clarke, Richard (-1621)* * Eaton, Francis (1596-1633) (Bristol, Avon (historic: Somerset)) ** Sarah Morton (c1600-1621)*, wife ** Samuel Eaton (1619-1684), 1, son * Gardiner, Richard (c1598-) (Harwich, Essex) - left Plymouth after 1623 to become a seaman. No Known descendants. * Hopkins, Stephen (1581-1644) (#14 Signer of the Mayflower Compact) (Upper Clatford, Hampshire) ** Elizabeth Fisher Hopkins (1596-1638), wife ** Giles Hopkins (1607-1690) -, 12, son by first marriage (Hursley, Hampshire) ** Constance Hopkins (1605-1677), 14, daughter by first marriage (Hursley, Hampshire) ** Damaris Hopkins (1618-1627), 1-2, daughter ** Oceanus Hopkins (1620-1627), born en route onboard the Mayflower. * Margesson, Edmund (1586-1621)* - (Norfolk) * Martin, Christopher (c1582-1621)* (Billericay, Essex) - planter leader with family and a servant **' Mary Prower Martin (1575-1621)*', wife **'Solomon Prower (1596-1620)*' - (Billericay, Essex) - stepson/servant * Mullins, William (c1572-1620)* (Dorking, Surrey) ** Alice Brown Mullins (c1580-1621)*, wife ** Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680), 18, daughter - married fellow passenger John Alden and started one of the largest posterity groups in North America. ** Joseph Mullins (1606-1621)*, 14, son * Rigsdale, John* ** Alice Rigsdale*, wife * Standish, Myles (c1584-1656) (Chorley, Lancashire) - Plymouth Colony Militia Leader ** Rose Standish (c1585-1621)*, wife * Richard Warren (c1580-1628) (Hertford, England) - wife & children followed in 1623. * Winslow, Gilbert (1600-1663) (Droitwich, Worcestershire), brother to "Pilgrim" Edward Winslow but not known to have lived in Leiden. He later returned to England. * White, William (1570-1621)*'Ruth Wilder Sherman, CG, FASG, and Robert Moody Sherman, CG, FASG, ''Mayflower Families Through Five Generations, Family of William White, Vol. 13 3rd edition (Pub. by General Society of Mayflower Descendants 2006) pg. 3. ** '''Susanna White (1593-1680), wife widowed February 21, 1621, subsequently married Edward Winslow - first Plymouth wedding Nathaniel Philbrick. Mayflower: A story of Courage, Community and War (Viking 2006) p. 104 ** Resolved White (1615-1687), 5, son, wife was Judith Vassal ** Peregrine White (1620-1704), son (born aboard the Mayflower in Provincetown Harbor) Servants of the Planters * Carter, Robert (c1605-1621)*, (possibly Surrey), Teenager, servant or apprentice to William Mullins, shoemaker. * Doty, Edward (bef1600-1655), (possibly Lincolnshire) age probably about 21, servant to Stephen Hopkins * Holbeck, William (c1603-1621)*, age likely under 21, servant to William White. * Langmore, John (c1605-1621)*, age under 21, servant to the Christopher Martin. * Leister, Edward (c1598-) also spelled Leitster. (Kensington), aged over 21, servant to Stephen Hopkins and eventually moved to Virginia. * Thompson/Thomson, Edward (c1605-1621)*, age under 21, in the care of the William White family, first passenger to die after the Mayflower reached Cape Cod. Mayflower Crew According to author Charles Edward Banks, the Mayflower had fourteen officers consisting of the captain, four mates, four quartermasters, surgeon, carpenter, cooper, cook, boatswain, gunner and about thirty-six men before the mast, making a total of fifty. Other authors in more recent times estimate a crew of about thirty. The entire crew stayed with the Mayflower in Plymouth through the winter of 1620-21. During that time, about half of the crew died. The crewmen that survived returned on the Mayflower which sailed for London on April 5, 1621. Crewmen Hired to Stay One Year * Alden, John (c1699-1687) (Harwich, Essex) - considered a ship's crewman (he was the ship's cooper) but joined settlers (Signer #7 of the Mayflower Compact). He married Priscilla Mullins (above) and started one of the largest Mayflower posterity groups in North America. * Allerton, John (c1590-1621)*, was listed as a hired man but was apparently related to one of the Pilgrim families on board, Isaac Allerton's, who all came from Leiden. He sailed in order to settle in North America, and was to return to England to help the rest of the group immigrate, but died during the first winter of the Pilgrims' settlement. He may have been a relative of the "Pilgrim" Allerton family. * Ely, Richard, hired as seaman, returned to England after term was up but later returned to New England and died there. He is mentioned briefly as a sailor by name of Ely in "Of Plymouth Plantation." * English, Thomas*, hired to master a shallop but died in the winter * Trevore, William, hired as seaman, returned to England after term was up - made several more trips deliving immigrants to Plymouth and Boston. Unlisted Crew The Mayflower contained probably close to 30 crew members, many are not listed in Bradford's journal. They all shared in the hardships of the first winter, some died there even. # William Trevore (c1590-) - Mayflower crewman/ hired hand stayed one 9 months at Plymouth and returned to England on the [[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth| Fortune]] in Dec 1621. Hoax Passengers Despite common rumours in many genealogical circles, the following people have been proven to NOT be Mayflower passengers: * George Carr (1599-1682) - arrived circe 1632 to Ipswich, MA. (AKA: George Kerr - not the ship's carpenter) Animals At least two dogs are known to have participated in the settling of Plymouth. In Mourt's Relation Edward Winslow writes that a female mastiff and a small springer spaniel came ashore on the first explorations of what is now Provincetown. There may have been other animals on the Mayflower, but only these two dogs had been mentioned.Famous Pets History [http://www.petplace.com/Articles/artShow.asp?artID=1690]'' References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1599263998/maintourvacationA/ Mayflower and Her Passengers] by Caleb Johnson - Genealogical research on all Mayflower pilgrims. 292 pages (Pulb 2006). * Mayflower Compact - Wikipedia * Mayflower Compact - MayflowerHistory.com * Society of Mayflower Descendants * General Society of Mayflower Descendants * Familypedia:Plymouth Colony General Source *Mayflower passengers from William Bradford's Of Plymouth Plantation, 1650. * PackRat - Mayflower List - Other ships too * English America History * MayflowerHistory.com - Ongoin Research Work of Genealogist - Caleb Johnson * Mayflower.org - Historical Society * MayflowerFamilies.com * Packrat - Speedwell Passenger List category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Honored on Cole's Hill Memorial Categpru: Plymouth Colony